1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a quick-disconnect coupling and valve assembly which is especially useful, but not limited to, the dispensing of liquids and semi-liquids from a collapsible bag of a bag-in-box package by various syrup dispensing systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various systems are in use or have been proposed for dispensing beverage syrup from a disposable package consisting of a flexible collapsible bag in a corrugated box commonly referred to as a bag-in-box dispensing package. One such system capable of use with the bag-in-box is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,461. The bag is provided with a fitment in the form of a spout through which filling and dispensing occurs, and it is desirable to provide a quick-disconnect coupling between the spout and the service line of the pump or other type of beverage mixing and dispensing system. One such coupling is carried on the spout fitment of the bag and works in conjunction with the service line connector, and is commonly called in the art a single-service valve and coupling since it is discarded with the bag when it is emptied. This valve opens automatically as the line connector is connected to the spout and closes as it is disconnected therefrom to prevent syrup from draining from the bag. Such a single-service valve is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,636, which shows it in combination with a dip tube. However, it is of such a nature, including a coil or equivalent spring arrangement for closing the valve, that it is expensive to produce and after use over a period of time, has a tendency to weaken and to become clogged with the sticky syrup and, therefore, does not always automatically close to prevent drainage from the bag. Another quick-disconnect coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,551, but that coupling is dedicated to only one type of currently known service line connection.
The present invention deals with a universally applicable single-service coupling and valve assembly which is fitted to the fitment or spout of a flexible bag in cooperation with a service line connector similar member. This connector may be used in a beverage pumping system, but it could also be used as a connector in a different context.
The single-service coupling and valve assembly according to this invention comprises a spout or fitment and a tubular valve member mounted therein for receiving a cooperating probe of a conventional liquid dispensing apparatus. The tubular valve member, or slider, is capable of axial frictional sliding movement within the spout. The spout is generally similar to bag spouts now in common use which cooperate with the usual filling and dispensing machines, etc. However, the spout is provided with certain structural features for cooperating with the a plurality of different dispensing connectors, including those most commonly used. The tubular valve member or slider may also be provided with an internal adapter ring for accepting a plurality of filling apparatus connectors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal single-service coupling and valve assembly that can be used with several conventional coupling systems.
A further object is to provide a single-service coupling and valve assembly that may be manufactured economically.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.